


Holiday Happenstance

by slugworthingtonjr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Coffee, Light-Hearted, M/M, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugworthingtonjr/pseuds/slugworthingtonjr
Summary: Eren always waits until the last minute to do his Christmas shopping, and it always sucks. This year however, he manages to collide with another shopper, sending the man's coffee everywhere. It should've made the night worse, but somehow it made it better.





	Holiday Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing an Eren x Levi chapter fic for a while now. Was working on a new chapter but was suddenly overcome with the urge to write a short holiday fic about the boys for fun, couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it and have a pleasant holiday season yourselves! Let me know what you think!

Eren was in hell.

Well, he was actually at the mall, two days before Christmas. So it was pretty close to hell.

He did this every year, and every year he swore to himself that he'd go Christmas shopping earlier next year. Or, at the very least, figure out what he was getting people before he started aimlessly bumping through the crowds hoping that the perfect gifts would just jump off the shelves and into his arms. 

He'd purchased an incredibly thick history book for his best friend Armin, at the recommendation of the bookstore clerk. Armin was a history nerd as well as a bookworm, so it was the perfect gift for the blonde. Or so he hoped. 

Eren's sister Mikasa, however, was a lot harder to shop for. He had been trying to find something for her for two hours now. He was at a total loss. He eventually ended up in a fancy department store in the fragrance section, smelling different perfumes he thought she might like. After sniffing about a dozen different bottles that basically all smelled the same to him, he closed his eyes and picked one. 

He was on his way to the register now to purchase the perfume, shuffling past other shoppers, trying not to trip over heavily bundled children that looked more like child-sized marshmallows of assorted colors. 

He looked down at the pink bottle with the fake diamond cap in his hand and made a face. Maybe he shouldn't have closed his eyes to pick one. It smelled good though, right? He brought it to his nose and sniffed to confirm. Nothing. It smelled like nothing. He had officially broken his nose sampling all those scents. He grimaced at the gaudy appearance of the bottle again. It wasn't right. Mikasa would hate it. He should find something else. 

Eren walked all the way back to the perfume section and replaced the bottle on the shelf he got it from. He eyeballed the other options, sighed and turned away to go find a...craft shop? No. Sports store? Maybe. 

He made it about halfway to the exit of the store when he decided to fuck it and get the perfume. He was so sick of being at the mall, so sick of wandering around aimlessly. If she didn't like it then...fine. She could return it or something. At least it'd be better than the indoor golf set he got her last year. What had he been thinking buying that?

Mind made up, he stopped dead in his tracks, turned around to go back to the perfume section, and ran head-on into another shopper. 

The person was shorter than him, but was apparently built like a brick wall, because Eren almost stumbled over backward from the impact. 

“Fucking hell.” The man grumbled and looked down at his shirt, then back up to Eren with a scowl. 

Eren's victim had raven black hair styled in an undercut, pale skin, and piercing grey eyes. He wore black fitted jeans and a white button-up shirt. His peacoat and scarf hung open and loose around his neck. His outfit wasn't particularly unusual or anything, but there was something about it that just seemed so refined, other than the massive coffee stain that now marred the front of his white shirt of course. The rest of the coffee was on the ground at their feet, next to the cup that once held it. The man looked livid.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Eren took in the mess he'd just caused. The cup on the ground, the spill on the man's shirt, which looked expensive. “Shit. Um...I can go get you some paper towels from the bathroom or...I dunno, like buy you a new shirt or something. I'm so so sorry. This is totally my fault.”

“Don't worry about it, it's just a shirt.” 

The man's voice was low and smooth, and Eren's brain subconsciously noted that it was actually quite sexy in spite of the annoyance it held.

“Yeah but, it looks like a really nice shirt, and now there's coffee all over it, and you look really pissed.” Eren grimaced.

“Relax kid, I typically take a break from murdering shitty brats during the holidays, so you get a free pass this time. Just my own way of spreading the Christmas cheer.” His expression didn't change in the slightest.

Eren looked back at the man for just a second and then burst out laughing. He bent over and clutched his stomach, his other hand still holding the bag with the history book in it. When his miniature laughing fit ended he looked up to see the man with his arms folded and one eyebrow perked at him. 

“Sorry,” Eren caught his breath and straightened up. “it's just, I think I might prefer getting murdered at this point. Then I wouldn't have to worry about what to get Mikasa anymore.”

“Your girlfriend is that hard to please huh?” His question seemed born out of politeness rather than any genuine curiosity. 

“Oh no no! Mikasa's my sister.” Eren rushed to explain. “I don't like girls. I mean I like my sister. But not in that way! Girls are great, I'm not sexist or anything! I just meant that I don't like...date them.” _Damnit Eren! Just shut your mouth!_ He sighed, rolled his eyes at himself and held his hand out. “Hi, my name's Eren and I'm an idiot.”

The man regarded him for a moment, and then to Eren's surprise he snorted a laugh and shook his hand. “Levi.”

“Levi. Okay. Nice to meet you. Er, well, I mean it would've been nice, if I hadn't spilled your drink all over.” _Stop talking Eren._ “Can I at least buy you a new coffee?”

Levi didn't answer right away, which made Eren nervous for some reason, but then a look of bored deference crossed his face and he said, “Fine.”

Eren was about express his thanks at being allowed to properly apologize but…

“Stay here.” Levi pointed at his feet and walked away to the nearest counter, which was a glass jewelry case with a cheery woman behind it. 

Eren barely heard their interaction.

“This brat over here spilled my coffee on the floor. Might want to call someone to come clean it up before some poor fuck breaks their neck.”

The woman seemed taken aback by Levi's language, smile faltering a little, but responded with a bright, “Yes, of course sir! Thanks for notifying me!”

She made a quick phone call, then came around the counter to follow Levi back to the spill. 

“I'll stay here until the janitor arrives with a mop.” She smiled. “Happy Holidays, and thanks for shopping at Sina!”

Levi looked to Eren with an expression that said 'Well?'

“Uh… I don't actually know where the cafe is...” He gave the man a sheepish smile.

Levi blinked at him and sighed. “Follow me.”

 

The cafe was bustling just as much as all the other shops, if not more-so, so there was a pretty lengthy line to wait in before they'd be able to order. 

They stood in an awkward silence for a few shuffles forward and then Eren noticed Levi giving him a sideways glare, nose wrinkled in disgust.

“What?” He asked innocently.

“Why do you reek like a thousand cheerleaders?” 

“Oh.” Eren laughed. “Sorry. I was testing all the perfumes. Thought maybe I'd get one for Mikasa. Decided against it, but then I changed my mind again and...that's actually when I ran into you. I was heading back to just buy the dumb bottle and get it over with.”

“I see.” Levi considered. “Perhaps spilling coffee all over me was for the best. For you anyway. No one should smell like that.”

“Really? You think I shouldn't get it?”

“Think about it.” Levi turned to him. “She's your sister right? Say she actually likes it. You're going to have to smell that bubblegum bullshit every time you see her for god knows how long until the bottle runs out. And then she might just buy herself a new one. You could be stuck with that smell for eternity.”

“Oh my god...I didn't even think of that.” Eren looked to Levi with awe. “I think you might be a guardian angel.”

“Ha.” Levi snorted. “Far from it kid.”

They shuffled forward some more in silence, and then they were one away from ordering. 

“Oh, uh, what did you have?” Eren nodded up to the menu on the wall.

“Sixteen ounce nonfat peppermint mocha with half the flavoring at a hundred and fifty degrees.” Levi said flatly.

“Really?” Eren raised his eyebrows. Couldn't help the derisive quirk of his lips.

Levi blinked back at him for a second, then said, “No. It was an americano.” _It wasn't a total mistruth right?_

Americanos were his normal drink after-all. He'd just gotten the sugary shit in a poor attempt to maybe get into the holiday season or something stupid. 

“Okay...” Eren was skeptical. 

They stepped up to the register and the pony-tailed girl on the other side recognized Levi. “Oh, hi sir, you're back. Do you want another peppermint mocha? Nonfat, half the flavor, at one-fifty right?” She smiled proudly at having remembered his drink. 

Eren snorted a laugh. 

“Shut it brat.” Levi shot him a glare, then turned to the barista with resignation. “Yeah, sure, that's fine.”

“I'll have the same.” Eren stepped forward and handed her his debit card. 

Levi gave him a look. 

“What?” He shrugged. “It sounds good. Might help me get into the Christmas spirit or whatever.”

 

They stood off to the side, waiting for their drinks in a slightly less awkward silence. Eren started to get a little warm, so he took off the beanie he'd been wearing and ruffled his shaggy brown hair until is was somewhat reminiscent of a hedgehog. 

Their drinks were finally called out. They collected them and moved to a table in the corner without even discussing it, almost as if they'd shared coffee at that table a hundred times before. They sat across from each other, shedding their coats like a skin, and Eren set his only purchase on the table next to his drink.

“What's in the bag?” Levi nodded toward it and took a sip of his drink. _Ah, perfect temperature._

“Oh, it's a history book for my best friend Armin.” Eren's voice sounded dejected.

“What? You don't think he'll like it?”

“Oh, no! This gift is perfect. I was just thinking about how now I'm back to square one with Mikasa's gift. And I only have like an hour before the mall closes.”

“Well, what kind of person is she?” 

Since he was the one to crush Eren's perfume idea, he figured he could at least try to help the kid decide on something else. 

“I don't know why I thought perfume was a good idea. She's actually kind of a hard-ass. Except when it comes to being cold.” Eren laughed a little. “She's such a baby in the winter.”

“I assume she has a coat?”

“Ha, yeah, of course.”

“Hat?”

“Um, yeah, we have matching beanies actually.”

“Gloves?” 

“Yep.”

“Scarf?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“Uh….”

“There you go. Get her a nice scarf.” Levi took another sip of his drink.

“That's actually a pretty good idea. Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Eren took a long sip of his drink, felt the sweet liquid glide down his throat and into his stomach, warming him from the inside out. He was suddenly in a much better mood. Then he asked, “So, are you doing last minute Christmas shopping too?”

“Unfortunately yes. Luckily I only have one last gift to find, though Hanji is a tough one to shop for as well.”

“Is Hanji your...wife?” Eren took a wild guess. Levi was wearing gloves, so Eren had no ring, or lack there-of, to go off of. 

Levi almost choked on his drink, but managed to force it down, and cleared his throat. “Hell no. Hanji is a fucking lunatic, but she is a...close acquaintance of mine.”

“Close acquaintance?” Eren made a face. “Wouldn't that just be a friend?”

“You're a cheeky brat aren't you?” 

“Just saying...” Eren shrugged. “'Close acquaintance' sounds weird. If she's your friend then you should just say 'friend'.”

Levi scowled at him, then looked away in admission. “Fine. She's my friend.” Then he looked back with threatening eyes. “But don't you dare tell her I said that. I'd never hear the end of it.”

Eren laughed. “Well, it's not like I'm ever going to meet her.” His smile faltered a little bit; somehow saying that made something melancholy surface in his chest. 

Levi looked from Eren's stunning green eyes back down to his drink. “Right.”

Some of the awkwardness slipped back between them. 

Eren rushed to push it away.

“So, what are you going to get her?”

“I'm just as stuck as you were.” Levi sighed. “I keep racking my brain, but all I can think of is those stupid creepy crawly kits for kids. You know, like where you make your own centipedes and shit.” Then more to himself than anything he mumbled. “Hell, I should just get her one, she'd probably love it.”

Eren laughed. “I take it she's into some weird stuff?”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Hmm…” He leaned on his hands in thought, elbows on the table. “Oh! I did see this really messed-up book while I was looking for Armin's present.”

Levi looked intrigued. “Go on...”

“Ha, well, it was like a compilation of really weird and rare medical conditions. It even had real photos of them.” Eren shuddered. “I didn't look through very much of it. Too gross.”

“Sounds perfect. Where is this bookstore?”

“It's like halfway back down the main hallway, on the...right.” Eren motioned with his arm. “I can't remember what section I was in, but I could show you if you want?”

“Sure. Let's go.”

They slipped their coats back on, picked up their drinks, and headed out into the mall. 

 

Eren gently swung the bag in his hand as they walked side-by-side. He kept sneaking side-ways glances at the man next to him. Eren hadn't been too far off when he'd thought he'd run into a brick wall. Back at the cafe, when Levi had taken his coat off, Eren couldn't help but notice just how cut the man was beneath the thin fabric of his clothes.

“So are you like a professional athlete or something?” He asked a little shyly.

Levi had been sipping his drink and almost choked again.

“Are you serious kid? I know you were distracted when you ran into me, but my lack of height is pretty apparent.”

Eren shrugged as if his question still remained valid.

Levi raised his eyebrows. “What sport would I play?”

“Uh...” Eren hadn't thought that far ahead. “Wrestling?” He squinted one eye.

“Do I look like a wrestler?”

“No, not at all.” Eren admitted with a smile. “You just look like you're in really good shape is all, that's why I asked. Most people your age are like really overweight, or at least just not very healthy.”

“Most people my age?” Levi wore a look of feigned offense that was actually mild amusement. 

“I mean...you are older right? Not like old! You don't look old! At all. You just seem older, than me at least.” _Wow Eren. Wow._

Levi smirked. “That's because you're a kid. Most people are older than you.”

It was Eren's turn for offense. “I'm not a kid! I turned twenty-one this year, which means I'm legal on all fronts.”

“No you're not.”

“What?”

“You can't legally rent a car in this city until you're twenty-five.”

“Psh. That's stupid. Who even rents cars anyway?” 

“Real adults.”

“Have you ever rented a car?” Eren challenged. 

Levi opened his mouth to affirm that he had, but after a moment of thought, he realized that he hadn't. He'd been in rented cars before, but he himself, had never actually rented one under his own name. 

“No.” He admitted.

“Ha! See!” Eren gave him a playful shove on the shoulder. 

Levi tensed at the touch and gave Eren a look that reminded the brunette that despite how strangely comfortable he felt in this intriguing man's company, he was actually still a stranger that he'd met less than an hour ago.

“Sorry.” Eren mumbled, and looked to the floor as they kept walking. 

They finished their drinks and tossed the empty cups into a trash can that was just outside of a shop with a sign that read 'Titan Books'. They walked inside. The place was brimming with people. 

“Over this way.” Eren motioned.

Levi followed close behind in order to not lose the brunette. 

Eren could feel the warmth of his proximity, smell the light scent on him. Something altogether inviting yet mysterious. A fragrance that filled one with the desire to nuzzle their nose in close and just breathe it in. Guess his sense of smell was finally recovering.

They weaved their way down an aisle, Eren's eyes scanning the shelves for something that looked familiar.

“Oh, here!” He stopped and turned to Levi. “It's this one.” He pointed to the book. 

Levi brought his hands up, slipped his gloves off and tucked them into his coat pocket. He picked up the book and began to thumb through the pages. 

Eren's eyes couldn't help but wander over his slender hands to the ring finger on his left hand. It was bare. 

“Jesus Christ, this is revolting.” Levi was squinting down at the book with disgust. 

“Right?” Eren laughed. 

“She'll love it.” He closed the book and looked up to Eren. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Eren smiled. “Oh, they actually talked me into getting a membership card when I bought Armin's book. Gives you twenty percent off. You can use it if you want.”

“Why not.” Levi shrugged. 

They made their way to the check-out area and waited in another long line, though this one moved rather quickly due to the fact that there were five employees ringing people in. Eren handed over his membership card at the register, Levi paid, and they shuffled out of the store and back into the main hallway of the mall. 

A loud speaker cut the Christmas music out and a cheery voice echoed off the walls. “Attention shoppers! This is a friendly reminder that Maria Mall will be closing in fifteen minutes. We will be closed tomorrow in honor of the holiday. Thank you for your patronage and Happy Holidays!”

Eren looked from the speaker in the ceiling back to Levi with a small smile. “Guess I better go find that scarf.”

“Go back to Sina. It's where I got mine. They're nice.” Levi nodded down to his own black scarf. 

“Okay, thanks.”

They stood unmoving, just looking at each other, people veering out and around them. And for just a moment it felt like time had stopped. Then...

“Well, see ya around kid.” Levi said, then turned and walked away. 

“Yeah...” Eren breathed. He opened his mouth to say something else, then bit his lip. 

Eren's heart was pounding, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the bag in his hands. He blinked after Levi; his back disappearing into the crowd, each step taking him further away. 

_Do something!_

Eren took a deep breath and then rushed to catch up to Levi, putting a hand on his shoulder once he reached the man. 

“Hey, Levi wait.”

Levi turned to look at him a little surprised, eyes questioning. 

“Uh...” Eren swallowed. “Do you think I could have your number?” He spit the words out before he could chicken out. 

When Levi didn't respond right away Eren blushed and quickly added, “So I can find out if your friend likes the book? Just like knowing the ending to a story, ya know?”

Levi looked between those bright green eyes for a couple seconds, expression revealing nothing. 

Eren thought he might say 'no'.

Levi held his hand out. 

“Give me your phone.” 

Eren breathed. 

He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. He pulled his phone out, unlocked it, and handed it over. 

Levi touched over the screen, seeming to type out more than was necessary. After a minute, he handed the phone back. 

Eren looked down to see that Levi had entered his number under the 'name' 'Old wrestler who spared your life'. He also noticed that Levi had sent a text to himself containing the words, 'Shitty brat from the mall.'

Eren chuckled and looked back up. “Thanks.”

“I'll tell you right now that if you're one those kids who uses excessive abbreviations and emojis I will block you.”

“Okay.” Eren laughed, then just stood there starry-eyed, phone still in his hand.

“Go get your scarf.” Levi nodded down the hall. 

“Oh, right.” Eren was trying to keep his smile under control.

Levi turned and took a few steps.

“Merry Christmas Levi!” Eren called before he could get too far. 

Levi looked over his shoulder, and Eren swore he saw a small smile play across his lips as he said, “You too brat.”, then disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
